Price
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: After failing a mission that almost killed team natsu, Lucy is not only kicked out of team natsu but fairy tail as well. Heartbroken and weak, Lucy joins the organization Priceless where everything comes with a price. "You broke me fairy tail, and now you have to pay the price."
1. Chapter 1

**Price**

**By: sereneskydragonslayer**

**Summary****: After failing a mission that almost killed team natsu, Lucy is not only kicked out of team natsu but fairy tail as well. Heartbroken and weak, Lucy joins the organization Priceless where everything comes with a price. "You broke me fairy tail, and now you have to pay the price."**

Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lucy my child. Do you know what exactly you have just done?" questioned Master Makarov looking at Lucy disappointed. It was a rainy day and the entire guild was gathered here, around Lucy. The entire guild, all looked away, from Lucy. All except for Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Wendy.

Lucy flinched and looked away. "It wasn't my-"

"Do you know what you had done?" said Master, louder than before, his voice raising. Lucy clenched her fists and bit her lip.

"I'm very sorry Master, I-"

"YOUR DESICIONS ALMOST KILLED TEAM NATSU!" yelled Master, the entire guild ducking their heads. Lucy held her breath so her tears wouldn't spill out. Master said more quietly, "You initiated a plan that you thought would rescue Natsu, who was captured. The dark guild wouldn't let him go so easily so what did you do? You offered Lisanna instead."

"You don't get it Master, I didn't offer Lisanna, she offered herself!" exclaimed Lucy pointing to Lisanna. "Come on Erza, Gray, tell him that I didn't offer her." Gray and Erza both looked away in guilt. Erza stepped forward.

"Gray and I were not at the scene of the bargain. We were too busy defeating the dark guild members. I'm sorry Lucy, I cannot help you with this one. You are on your own." Gray nodded.

Lucy dropped to her knees, her eyes widening as tears finally flowed down her cheeks. A dull headache attacked her brain and her nerves tingled with pain. And her heart, it hurt so much. It was as if someone had stretched it out, pulled it, cut it, and stuck it back in her. _So this is rejection huh?_ thought Lucy. _Well, I'll be damned if I die because of this..._

The Master continued. "Lisanna protested but you shoved her forward. This was when Gray and Erza arrived. They found Natsu free and Lisanna in their hands. You kept on saying that natsu was going to be safe without even caring about Lisanna. They didn't keep their bargain. They captured natsu, gray, AND Erza this time. You managed to get them out but the mission failed. If you didn't offer Lisanna, Natsu could have gotten out either way. This could of all be avoided. This is YOUR fault Lucy."

"Master, why don't you believe my story?" Master ignored her.

"Wendy came and healed them, saving their lives. You should be thankful for Wendy Lucy, if it weren't for her, I might as well just order death on you but since I'm feeling nice, we'll just drive you out instead."

"Why don't you listen to me!" shrieked Lucy getting up and grabbing a knife. "WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?"

"Because Lucy...you have changed. You are no longer the Lu-chan that I used to know," said Levy passively in a cold tone. Gajeel stepped beside her and so did Jet and Droy.

"I'm with Levy." Jet and Droy nodded. Slowly, the other members of fairy tail began to walk away ignoring Lucy. It was as it she wasn't there. Mira came up to her. Her eyes were not their usual warm color but were dull blue.

"Bye Lucy," was all she said before she removed Lucy's fairy tail mark. Wendy gripped the table and walked away. Happy and Carla looked away too and flew to another place. Erza and Gray, they...looked uneasily at each other but soon...they too joined the crowd. The crowd of ignorance. Natsu looked down on her with disdain.

"I won't be missing you, Lucy."

That was the final blow. Not hearing Natsu call her Luce was the end for her. Screw this life. SCREW THIS! THIS WORLD IS JUST AN INTORSION WORLD! A FAKE WORLD! If this world is fake...then I will recreate it...

Lucy walked out of the guild, fairy tail and never looked back. She stopped at her apartment. With a flick of her hands. Spirits appeared and destroyed all her things except for some clothing and basic things. Lucy sent them back and grabbed a bag with all her things. She walked out of the town Magnolia and came into a forest.

Yes, she knew what she would do. _I will make God pay for changing my beloved friends into monsters. This was not fairy tail's fault. This is god's! I will do this!_

"Oh, but you forgot something veeeerry i-m-p-o-r-t-a-n-t" giggled a voice from up the trees. The voice was so..gothic. Lucy's voice twisted in annoyance.

"What." The voice giggled again.

"You forgot to pay the price..." Lucy shrieked as a doll dropped from the tree and landed in front of her. It cackled evilly and danced the death reaper's dance. It was truly horrifying. It was already scary enough but Lucy wasn't that much comforted when the doll broke into shards, it's guts spilling out. When the hell did dolls have guts?

"Sorry Lucy-san. My doll went out of control again. But the doll is right you know, you still haven't paid your price if you're that intent on making kami-sama pay. I can make you very strong, but then you would have to pay me something too. Oh, and the rest of fairy tail needs to pay too. I'm technically paying off some of my debt right now Lucy-san, by coming to you. You should be happy."

Lucy gasped. Standing in front of her was the sweet smiling girl, Wendy Marvell. "You- What are you doing here?"

"My, my, that's so mean Lucy-san. Especially since I can help you with your wish. Ne Lucy, you wouldn't mind if I helped you destroy kami-sama right? After all, kami-sama has too much power and shinigami-sama has been locked up for a while...We need to bala-balance this world out!" smiled Wendy innocently.

"How do I do that?" questioned Lucy looking cautious. Wendy dropped her fox smile facade and went back to her usual smile.

"Lucy-san, what you are about to hear is top secret! As you cannot see, I'm actually a member of the organization called 'Price', The Place where wishes come true! Of course with a price sadly...Do you want to join?"

"Wha-wait. What exactly does this organization do?"

"You see, all the members of this organization are broken people, just like you! They are also vengeful people like you! Someone in their life hurt them so now, they are hunting for that person, so they can pay the price for making them hurt! Since you blame it on Kami-sama, you need to get kami-sama to pay the price. Of course that won't be easy but...maybe you can do it?"

"So. To summarize things. I join this organization. I get my revenge which is basically 'getting someone to pay the price'. And then what?"

"Lucy-san," sighed Wendy, "The cycle will never end. What you do also comes with a Price so you need to pay that too. So, you spend of the rest of your life paying debts. I know it sounds horrible but I've been a member since I joined cait shelter and I'm still happy right? It's really not that bad! The people there are really nice!"

"I..." Lucy hesitated. Was it really a good idea to join this organization. "Will this organization betray me?" Wendy shook her head.

"Of course not! If they did, they would apologize on their knees! They understand you Lucy-san...They understand me too." Lucy thought for a bit and nodded.

"Doesn't sound bad. I'll join." Wendy beamed.

"Yay! Now I have a new friend!" Lucy smiled weakly.

_Is this really the right choice?"_

Diary excerpt: Kurela basement. 12:47pm. X?

_Did I ever do anything wrong? This tight feeling...is love. Love is mysterious right? It makes you happy yet sad at the same time. What did I ever do wrong to get love. I am perfect. No love can take me down is what I thought. How wrong I was. My wheels of fate are turning. I don't think that I can live in this world anymore. Erotomania. _

_Do I have that? It's a love sick disease. Heh, why do I even care about this anymore. Everyone should die, everyone. Right Lucy? Wendy? That's what you said right?_

_I still remember that day Lucy...when you joined us. I was so happy. Little did I know. That you were better off in your own happy life. Tick tock._

_Time is running out._

_From,_

_ Nessa_

**So...this is price. Is it dark? It's dark right? The dairy will serve as your mystery. Have fun figuring out who nessa is. Don't worry, you should already know her though she's not properly introduced. please no bad comments. Writing advice is helpful but we hate people who flame. Now here are two notices:**

**1. NOTICE: READERS, HERE'S A CHALLENGE. WE WANT THIS STORY TO BEAT WHY NATSU? PLEASE HELP US BEAT WHY NATSU BY REVIEWING!**

**2. NOTICE: CHARACTERS ARE OOC! SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT PSHCYO PEOPLE :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Price**

**By: sereneskydragonslayer**

**Summary****: After failing a mission that almost killed team natsu, Lucy is not only kicked out of team natsu but fairy tail as well. Heartbroken and weak, Lucy joins the organization Priceless where everything comes with a price. "You broke me fairy tail, and now you have to pay the price."**

Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy and Wendy weaved their way through the grassy path, ducking under branches and sticks. Wendy pushed aside some maple leaves and revealed a dark hole. Wendy nodded. "Here it is. The entrance to the hideout. Where you will join Lucy-san." Lucy nodded nervously and followed after Wendy, jumping into the hole.

Lucy kept her eyes wide and alert as they slide down the tunnel. Lucy didn't want to admit this yet, but it was actually kind of fun, sliding here. They finally got out of the tunnel. Lucy gasped at what she saw. They were standing on the edge of a cliff. The ground above them had lanterns hanging lighting up the area. There were many tables on the lower part of the ground, all having candles in the center. There were boards like the mission boards back in fairy tail.

Wendy nodded at Lucy and began descending the path that led to the bottom, where the tables were. When they reached the bottom, they continued walking until they reached another cave like opening. There were many other cave openings, all with different signs. The sign of this cave said 'leader.' Before Lucy could ask what this meant, Wendy continued walking.

Lucy stopped abruptly almost crashing into Wendy. It seemed that they were here. Wendy got down to her knees and told Lucy to do the same. "Leader-sama." The 'leader chuckled at what Wendy said.

"Oh Wendy, no need to be so tense. You know that you are my favourite Lieutenant General," said the Leader. Wendy giggled, slowly getting up. She gestured for Lucy to do the same and Lucy nodded eying the leader warily.

"But that's exactly why I have to show my respects leader-sama. But I will cut to the point. You know I am here for a certain reason, leader-sama. I have recruited Lucy Heartfilia over here and I would like for her to join our organization." Leader looked in shock.

"Oh? Her...What pain did she go through that she would have to join us?" Wendy said 'a lot' and the Leader nodded. "Yuugure, get Declan to go through this girl's memories to make sure that they are...pricy enough for her to join us."

"Yes Shiki-sama," said a new voice stepping out from the shadows so that you could see his face properly. He had messy black hair and dull blue eyes. His face expression was bored and his voice was monotone. He wore a white and blue regular school uniform with shorts. He had running shoes on and was twirling his hand around a white thick piece of string.

_So the leader's name must be Shiki..._thought Lucy. The messy hair guy, ahem, Yuugure gestured for her to follow him. Lucy looked uneasily at Wendy but Wendy just gave her the thumbs up sign. Lucy sighed and continued to follow the guy through the dark cave hall ways. When they were walking, Lucy was double checking many things in her mind. First. The leader, Shiki had called Wendy his favourite 'Lieutenant General.' Based on that, Lucy suspected that the people in this organization were ranked based on the standard army ranks.

But then again, these people were mages and mages would always add their own little variations here and there. Yuugure stopped in front of a room and pushed it open. "Go in," he said. Lucy looked away from him and into the room. There was no one there.

"Hey um-" Lucy stopped what she was saying when Yuugure was longer where he was previously standing. "Errr...Yuugure-san?" No reply. _He must have already left..._thought Lucy._ Well, I'll just follow his instructions and go into this room..._ Lucy walked into the room and looked around. There was nothing except for two chairs in the center.

A guy suddenly appeared on one of the chairs, completely dressed in white clothing. "Sit." He said and Lucy obeyed. "Close your eyes." Lucy hesitated but closed her eyes, her eyelids fluttering. Declan was it? put his hands on Lucy's forehead and concentrated magic. Four seconds later, he said, "Open." Lucy's eyes opened and gasped at the mark on her hand where her fairy tail mark once was. It was a balance scale with money on both sides.

"Wait...what is this?" questioned Lucy. Declan did not reply. He got up.

"Welcome to Price, Lucy Heartfilia." He grabbed her hand and Lucy felt herself being sucked into a portal. She gasped when she was back in the leader room, Declan nowhere to be seen.

"Ha, seems like she was successful right Capricia?" Another girl stepped out of the shadows. She had gray white, mostly white hair. Some hair at her back was tied up with a black bow with flowers in the center. Her dangled freely down to her waist. she more a flowery dress that had pink and red flowers on the edges. Her dress bottom was frilly with layers of white fabric and pink petals. She wore white flats with flowers on the top. Her eyes were light gray plus a bit of hazel in it.

"Yes Shiki-sama, it is wonderful to have a new member of our organization. Since you are a new member Lucy, you're rank will be just simply mage. Wendy will explain the ranks to you when you get into your new room. We hope you have a wonderful time at Price!" smiled Capricia. Lucy nodded feeling a bit warmed by the girl's presence.

Lucy didn't know what to do next but Wendy nodded sternly and pulled Lucy away from the room surprising Lucy a bit. Wendy dragged her all the way to a room. It had a simple bed, a closet, and a desk at the corner with all the basic things. "Bathroom is down the hall, your shower place will be..." Wendy continued until she finished all of Lucy's basic things. "...You can decorate this room whatever way you want."

"Thank you Wendy...Er...about the rankings?" Wendy beamed.

"Of course! I will tell you the ranking. Ah, it may take a while for you but here is a sheet of paper with the rankings." Lucy took the paper. It said.

**Rankings.**

**Leader/General (1)**

**General (2) **

**Lieutenant General (4)**

**Major General (7)**

**Brigadier General (10)**

**Colonel (13)**

**Major (15)**

**Mage (n/a)**

"Wendy...What are those numbers beside the ranks?" asked Lucy.

"Well, that's the number of each rank they have. Mage is n/a because the mage number is huge and there's always going to be more mages. But as for the higher ranks, they like to keep it more simple. The rank is based on our power, intellect and our loyalty. As you already know, I am one of the four Lieutenant Generals. That's the 3rd highest position!"

"Wow! That's so cool Wendy! What rank was Declan? The guy who did the memory thing on me. And I'm guessing that Shiki is the leader?"

"Shh," hushed Wendy. "Don't say leader-sama's name like that. Call him Leader-sama. You must! Otherwise, you will be punished for disrespect. Only people given the permission can call him Shiki or Shiki-sama. I was given the permission but it doesn't seem right. And as for Declan, his rank is Colonel."

"Wow...that's cool. Hey what about Yuugure and Capricia's rankings?"

"Again Lucy-san! Add 'sama' to their names. Yuugure-sama and Capricia-sama are the two generals! They are both very close to leader-sama and have permission to call him Shiki. They don't do it in public but when their alone, they call each other nicknames. Leader-sama is called Shi-chan by Capricia-sama and Shi by Yuugure-sama. Capricia-sama is called 'Pris, Capri, Cia, and Cappy by Shiki and Yuugure-sama. Yuugure-sama is called Yuu-kun by Capricia-sama and Yuu by Leader-sama."

"Are they really that close?" sweat dropped Lucy. Wendy nodded.

"Yes. I trust Leader-sama very much. Yuugure-sama is quiet and doesn't get into other people's business as much but I would be careful around him. He's dangerous and gives the presence of threat. Unlike the leader-sama, he may attack. Capricia-sama is dangerous too. She knows almost everything about you and is very deceptive. Just don't get her attention and you'll be fine. Just avoid Yuugure and Capricia."

Lucy smirked. "You didn't add sama to their names..."

"Oh Lucy, I admire Leader-sama but I will never like those two generals at his side. They're just...you know. I don't know how to explain this but I just don't like them." Lucy smiled.

"Okay, then, I'll follow your orders...Wendy-sama," smirked Lucy. Wendy pouted.

"Don't call me that Lucy-san! Just Wendy is fine, just like before. Well, let's go and introduce you to some people now! Off to the main hall we go!"

**In the Main Hall**

"...And that's where you get your missions Lucy-san! Hey, hey! Want to go visit some of my friends! We can visit Declan too!" Lucy nodded and Wendy dragged her to a table.

"Hey Declan! Where are the others?" Lucy gasped. This was the person in that white robe? He looked totally different! He had spiky brown her and a light smile.

"They should be back soon. Their just getting a request that we'll go on. We're going to be leaving in a week. You coming Wendy?" Wendy smiled.

"Of course! Oh and this is Lucy. Lucy, this is Declan."

"Nice to meet you," said Declan. Lucy said the same thing back and they sat down at the table. Wendy immediately started the subject.

"Are you free in this week before your mission. Can you and the others help train Lucy? She wants to get stronger because of...you know, Price stuff." Declan laughed.

"Of course!" Just then, a guy and another girl came and sat down. The guy looked at Lucy and offered his hand.

"You must be new. Nice to meet you, I'm Titus." Titus had spiky that looked even more messy than Declan's. He had blue eyes. The girl with white hair tucked it back. There was a ribbon from it. She had red eyes and wore a red skirt. She smiled tiredly.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Vanessa." Lucy shook hands with her too. Wendy spoke up.

"So! We will be training Lucy-san here! She is joining our team!" The others nodded in approval and all said, 'Welcome to the team." Lucy instantly felt so welcome here.

_Maybe they can be my new friends!_ she thought. The very thought of that was nice.

**One week Later**

"So, our mission is to help Vanessa pay her Price right? Find the man that betrayed her and her family and kill him. Sounds easy. Don't worry, I won't interfere," said Lucy. Vanessa smiled at her.

"I'm glad you understand. The last time, I almost got him but I ended up wiping a bunch of memories. This time I will succeed."

They got off the train. They had arrived at their destination. This was the place where he was hiding. Where they would kill him. Where Lucy would finally learn.

Einswast Town.

Diary excerpt: Kurela basement. 7:39pm. X?

_It is often said that, 'One of the most beautiful qualities of friendship is to understand and be understood.' I have been unable to follow that quote for a long time until you came to me, Wendy, Lucy. You taught me that this was indeed true. Even to this day, I follow the quotes that you have fed me and nourished me with. I became the person I am now with your quotes._

_Einswast Town. Where you had your first mission, Lucy. That was so fun wasn't it? I learned so much from you, I wish I could thank you. Do you even remember me now? I bet you don't. You never will. Perhaps this is the fate I will have to live with forever. Crack. Boom._

_I don't know what to do anymore._

_From,_

_Nessa_

**And here is the second chapter! This is so long for us. Gave us a headaches writing this much but we just had to fit all the info here. Ending the chapter at another place would just be horrible and incomplete and wouldn't be good! We are happy see that we already have 8 reviews! A good head start. Now let's see if we can beat Why natsu? Please review!**

**NOTICE: Please tell me in your review if you want a pairing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Price**

**By: sereneskydragonslayer**

**Summary****: After failing a mission that almost killed team natsu, Lucy is not only kicked out of team natsu but fairy tail as well. Heartbroken and weak, Lucy joins the organization Priceless where everything comes with a price. "You broke me fairy tail, and now you have to pay the price."**

Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wendy, Lucy and I will be sharing a room. Declan and Titus, you know where to go, your own room," said Vanessa monotone ignoring the cries of the wallets. Lucy looked in confusion at their expressions, even Wendy was showing a pained face.

"What's the problem with that?" asked Lucy innocently, not knowing the effect the question would have. Titus spun and started saying eccentrically:

"These rooms are freaking expensive! And there are 5 beds, perfect fit for all of us! I don't understand why Vanessa would want to separate us and put us in different rooms! The idea is just stupid!"cried Titus childishly. Declan sighed and rubbed his temples.

"People, this is Vanessa's mission so we all know that we must let her have her way," He muttered sadly. Lucy cocked her head in confusion still not getting what's going on.

"Don't worry Lucy-san, Vanessa and I will explain what Declan mean's after we get into our rooms," said Wendy. Lucy just nodded not understanding what was really going on.

"We'll have a good sleep tonight but tomorrow, we'll explore the town and trap him. If you find him before me, you know what to do. Call me. Don't you dare take him for yourself," repeated Vanessa for like the 4th time this day.

"Yeah, yeah, we know Vanessa, we're not that stupid, otherwise, we wouldn't have joined Price!" exclaimed Titus. "Come on Declan, let's go and settle down before we get kicked out of the inn again by Vanessa. "Declan nodded and walked with Titus to their room. Vanessa smiled at Wendy and Lucy.

"Well, now that the boys are gone, let's get settled too! We need to rest for tomorrow. " Wendy and Lucy followed her into the room and settled down. Vanessa got up and said, "I'll be taking a shower first. You guys can go after." Then she got up and went into the room.

**After they settle*

"So Wendy, tell me a little more about these 'prices'," said Lucy. Wendy nodded.

"You see, the admission to Price is to have something to pay, or someone needs to pay to you. Let's take you for example. Fairy tail betrayed you and the effect it had on you was despair and hatred. They took away your happiness. So their side of the balance scaled is down low because they have a lot of things and your side is light. They took something so they must give something back. That is the law of equal exchange."

"So Wendy, Fairy tail took away Lucy's happiness?" asked Vanessa. Wendy nodded.

"Yes. But the thing is, they didn't give back. It's like trying to bring someone back to life but to get that life back, you must give another life. They took away Lucy-san's happiness so they must give some of their happiness in return. But they didn't do that. That is the debt they need to pay. If someone owes you a debt, you are allowed to join Price. Get it?"

"So...to sum this up. This situation is like the law of equal exchange. Fairy tail take away my happiness so I must take some happiness back too. So my mission is to make them suffer to make the balance equal so their debt is paid?" asked Lucy.

"Yep!" smiled Wendy. Lucy thought for a bit.

"What's your Price then Wendy?"

"Oh, my Price is already fulfilled. Oracion Seis made Cait Shelter go away so Oracion Seis needed to pay the Price. However, being locked up is not enough. For them to fully pay the Price, they must repent for their sins. After we defeated the Reborn Oracion Seis, my Price was completed. So now, I just stick around the organization trying to pay back some of my other debts and making other people pay theirs."

"Ohhhh, I see. How about yours Vanessa?" Vanessa smiled sadly.

"You see...When I was 12, I felt so powerful despite being so young. So, I did not appreciate what I had. I ran off with a guy named John and we had a wonderful life. You see, my family was quite rich. One day, he said that he had to leave for a bit. I was bored to I just decided to visit my family again. When I came to my house, it was burning and all my family members were dead. Stabbed. John was laughing at them as he continued to stab their dead bodies and throw them into the fire..."

Lucy eyes widened. "He betrayed you?"

"Yes, he was using me to learn more about my family so he could get my family's riches. And that's what he did. He never loved me either. He was just using me. I was foolish and I paid for the Price for it. But John...He took my future away from me so he needs to pay me back."

"What does he have to pay you back?" asked Lucy.

"I didn't know either until Declan came. His magic is perfect for the organization. He can see if you are fit to join and he can also tell you the debt the person needs to pay. He told me that the Price that John had to pay...was death."

Lucy gasped. "R-really?"

"Yes, and I will gladly do so," growled Vanessa, her eyes dark. "Oh, and Lucy, you should check with Declan to see what Price fairy tail needs to pay." Lucy nodded mutely. "Good. Now, we should get to sleep, I need to find John soon."

**The next day**

"East side: Clear. No sign of the dude," sighed Titus. Declan glanced his direction, away from his telescope.

"What did you expect? This guy's good at hiding. Oh, and West side: Clear as well." Declan and Titus straightened themselves and jumped off the room onto the streets. They walked in silence looking around for the person until Titus spoke up.

"Hey...Declan. Do you think that we'll find the people we're searching for one day?" he asked wistfully. Declan shrugged.

"Who knows. I just know that Vanessa's been in this group the second longest so she deserves to go next. You're after her and then it's me." He sighed. "Wendy's so lucky. I heard that when she came, she got right to the point and actually fulfilled her price the first hour she was here. She joined, and immediately went to pay her Price and she succeeded. That feat obviously promoted her well. And now look at her, happy life."

"Yeah! Wendy's one of the luckier ones. We've been searching for Vanessa's for like, how long? The person who gave her pain is really strong..."

"Oh, but we forget that Wendy was only about 90% finished her Price! She had to wait another seven years until she could complete her mission!"

"Well, getting 90% within the first hour is still pretty special!"

At that moment, Vanessa and Wendy appeared in front of them. "Did you find him?" asked Vanessa. Declan and Titus shook their head. The two boys looked at Wendy who was playing with some metal strings in her hand with her eyes closed.

"Where's Lucy-san?" asked Wendy, her eyes still closed. The three looked at each other uncertainly. Declan spoke first.

"Wasn't she with your group?" Vanessa shook her head.

"The three of us split up."

"Let's go search for her then!" exclaimed Titus. Wendy grabbed him before he could dash away.

"Wait. I found _him_." Vanessa stiffened and the two boys frowned.

"But what about Lucy?" asked Declan. Wendy opened her eyes and let her strings fly away.

"Don't worry about that. Because Lucy's with John right now."

**With Lucy**

"Stellar boost: Gaia turbulence!" yelled Lucy summoning Virgo. Lucy grabbed her whip. "Fleur D'etoiles," she whispered. The familiar glow of blue and yelled came sparkling out of the whip radiating powers of the stars. "Get him Virgo!"

"Understood Princess," replied Virgo monotone heading for where the figure stood. He smirked at her and casted a barrier around him.

"So..You're one of Vanessa's friends. Interesting...You remind me of how she was before I burned down her mansion. Young and feisty. I would have liked you a whole lot better if you didn't join that stupid organization, Price. Since you've joined their organization, I'm guessing that you have to pay some sort of stupid Price. And if you have to pay a stupid Price, you won't be as fun to play with since your too obsessed with someone in the past. That's what Price is. Just obsessing about the past and not moving on to the future."

Lucy gulped. The guy had a point. But this was her new organization and Lucy felt compelled to defend. "Don't say that. There is a reason why we join Price. We don't obsess about the past. We just find it hard to forget it. For example, a person comes along and tortures you and pulls out a few of your nails, stabs you a lot of times etc. Can you really forget that?"

"Yeah. I've done it once, I don't mind doing it again." Lucy frowned.

"What do you mean 'done it once?'" Before Lucy could get a reply, Vanessa, Wendy, Titus and Declan all rushed into the battle scene.

"Lucy-san are you alright?" asked Wendy running up to her. Lucy nodded. Vanessa's fists clenched and her eyes narrowed in fury.

"Forbidden spell 77: Captoria!" roared Vanessa. Light and shadows came and started to trap John. He laughed mockingly.

"I remember this scene so well Vanessa...Remember last time? I was the one that cast this spell on you and you managed to break free. Of course I can defeat you quickly and get away from your friends who are a bit more troublesome than you. Seriously Vanessa, why do you even join this organization? You guys are all pathetic. Especially your leader."

Vanessa couldn't hold it any longer. "DON'T INSULT THE ONLY PLACE WHERE I CAN CALL HOME YOU TRAITOR! FORBIDDEN SPELL 61:X OUT DUPLEX!" A whole crowd of X's appeared, each edge bladed with sharpness. They soared towards John.

"Stupid Vanessa...Forbidden spell 44: trivial misery!" All of time stopped. John smiled and raised his hand destroying both of the forbidden spells cast on him. "Forbidden spell 47: litigation." A dark halberd appeared in hands. At the same time, forbidden spell 44's effects stopped. Vanessa cursed when she saw what happened.

"Damn it, I forgot about forbidden spell 44's power. Ah, I hate this! I'll just use my own magic then!" growled Vanessa. John rolled his eyes and charged forward with the dark halberd. Vanessa smirked and stopped the halberd with her finger. "Behold, the power I worked on. DARK DRAGON GOD'S ROAR!" roared Vanessa.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock when John was blasted away. Wendy beamed in happiness and so did Declan plus Titus. Lucy looked at their expressions. "Um guys? Am I missing something here?" Wendy hopped happily.

"Well you see, a few years, I managed to create the existence of a magic called dragon god slayer! I also taught Vanessa dark dragon god's powers. She's my first apprentice and I'm really proud of her! Even though she's technically older than me..."

"Damn it Vanessa, you're really strong now. Dragon god? Yep, I have to even say myself that you've really grown!" John checked his watch. "It's a shame but I have to go and can't play with you any longer. See ya!" Vanessa eyes squeezed shut.

"It's always like this John. Whenever I manage to capture you, you always battle with me for a bit and then leave me hanging there like you longer want to even see me. Why are you always like this? I can sense magic feelings when I gained this dragon god power John...why? WHY DOES YOUR MAGIC FEEL SO KIND DESPITE ALL THE THINGS YOU DID!?"

"So she's figured it out..."sighed Titus. Declan and Wendy nodded, so did Lucy. Lucy was new to all of this Price stuff but when she fought him, she felt that her life was not in danger despite how evil he was 'supposed' to be. John smirked at Vanessa.

"Ah, then maybe your magic is a bit off. Because the chances of that happening is zero. Seriously Vanessa, how stupid have you gotten? Well, because you and company, I am already late for a very important meeting. So now, if you'll excuse me." With that, he turned around in the opposite direction and started to run.

"We're chasing after him!" yelled Vanessa already running behind him. The company followed her through the trees. Suddenly, Vanessa stopped having the others crash into her. They all rubbed their heads and looked at Vanessa in question.

"What was that for Vanessa?" muttered Lucy.

"Think. I know you guys already felt that his magic energy is kind. If we continue to blindly chase after him, we will never find out why his energy is like that. I believe there a reason behind his actions. And if it is something trying to manipulate me, I won't forgive them."

"I agree with Vanessa's plan. It seems firm and stable," said Declan.

"Then let's do it."

**Elsewhere, sometime later**

"Did you get in another wild goose chase?"

"Yes sir," muttered John.

"Why don't you just kill her? That stupid organization of hers is going down after all."

"She's a bit...different Zach. Let's just keep it that way..."

"Whatever you say. I'll go on ahead. Let you think a bit." So, Zach started walked on leaving John behind pondering his thoughts. Zach sighed. "And that's why I hate that organization. I really, really hate them. Can't wait to take them down..."

"Oh, you want to take us down?" Zach spun around frantically.

"What the-"

His world went black.

**With the others**

"I just need a little more time. Until Zach and I can finally get rid of that accursed organization that does nothing but manipulate feelings. Price."

"What do you mean John?" asked Vanessa. He looked at her.

"So you finally got here."

"Yes I did. Now spill. I have reviewed my thoughts and I have come to the conclusion that you're not the true murderer of my family. Tell the _truth._"

"I killed them idiot."

"Liar."

"Ohhhh, I'm so heartbroken. But yes, I did kill them."

"LIAR! TELL THE TRUTH DAMMIT!" shrieked Vanessa. "I'm strong so I don't care. Please, tell me the truth. I need to know." John sighed.

"The truth is ugly. I was not the person who killed your family. When I made you run away with me, I was making sure that you would leave your house fast enough to not be killed yourself. Have you ever wondered where your organization money comes from? Well, here is the thing. Price takes in people that have price issues with big noble families. And they use that excuse to raid rich people and steal their money so they have a profit. In found out a plan that was made on your family house. You were different because you were so young, so I felt like it was my duty to save another innocent life. "

"So...all you did was to help me?"let out Vanessa weakly. He nodded.

"But John-san, do you know what you're saying?" answered Wendy with an angelic face. "You are insulting our entire organization! I won't buy your answer. If Vanessa won't kill you, I'll do it myself. For insulting the organization." Lucy stepped up.

"I have to agree with Wendy." Declan and Titus chorused their agreements too. John sighed.

"Look there's something you need to know about this organization. The truth. A few years ago, there was an incident where-" John was cut off when he coughed out blood. Wendy, Lucy, Declan, Titus and Vanessa looked in horror. A hand had impaled him. "Damn you...Price." He slumped forward and fell to the ground when the hand slipped out. Wendy gritted her teeth.

"Capricia-sama..." Capricia looked up from the now dead body of John. Her left hand was bloody, after impaling someone. Her right hand was dragging someone. Vanessa recognized him as Zach. Capricia sniffed her bloody and looked at the group with bloodlust.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want a precious secret of ours slipping out should we?" she smiled maliciously. The group bowed their heads.

"No Capricia-sama." Capricia frowned.

"You guys don't sound certain. You really believed that guy? Well..since you already get an idea..." Capricia's eyes glinted and looked at them with a feral gaze.

"Maybe...I should kill you?"

**OMG, WE'RE SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But then again, this chapter was EIGHT pages long on Microsoft word! We hope for ALOT of reviews from this chapter. After all, so much effort was put. Oh, we know there isn't a diary. Didn't want to write one. It would ruin the cliffhanger. Oh, and here is a little bonus.**

**Bonus**

"Hey Vanessa, why are the spells you cast called Forbidden? I mean like Forbidden spell number 1 is just a bunch of fluffy angel wings..ANGEL WINGS! It didn't even sound forbidden!"

"HEY ! That's really insulting! First of all, those 'angel wings' can paralyze you for life! And you wonder why they are forbidden? Because every spell has this huge freaking long incantation that is like 100 pages long per spell! If you mess up, then it's a trip to hell! And if you say the incantation, it has enough power to destroy the world!"

"Ah well, the thing, that's not the reason I'm here. I found this really awesome thing recently! Look, look!" Vanessa peered over.

"Death..note?"

"Yep! It seems so cool! Look, there's even instructions here! Want to kill someone? I really want to make the fairy tail members do something cool!"

"I'll join you Lucy! So, who do you want to kill first?"

"Natsu. Definitely natsu. But natsu's too carefree so I don't want to do him. OHHHHH I got this idea! Check this out!"

**At fairy tail**

It was a normal day, minus Lucy. They were just taking jobs and talking. That is, until their attention went to a certain ice mage...

"MASTER MAKAROV, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"yelled Gray. Master looked at him in shock.

"I am so sorry Gray, what was that?" Gray looked confused.

"Huh? What did I just say?" Everyone's jaws dropped. Gajeel sprang up.

"AAHHHHHHHHH, FOR SOME REASON, I REALLY LOVE YOU MASTER MAKAROV! YOU'RE MINE!" And was joined in...

"I LOVE YOU TOO MASTER!" yelled Natsu.

"PLEASE BE MINE! I'LL GET YOU ALL THE WINE YOU WANT!" roared Droy.

"I'M A MAN MASTER!"

Master sweat dropped and ran to his room. "What the hell is happening?"

And the next day...

Lucy woke up. She sighed. "So it was only a dream..."


End file.
